


The Intimate Get Together

by somewherethatsgreen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Crush, Byakuya's only personality trait is being a tsundere, Coffee, First Dates, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Makoto has one (1) brain cell and it's dedicated to being awkward, One Shot, hina is makoto's emotional support swimmer, phineas and ferb references bc I hate myself, spoilers for the first two games??, takes place sometime after the second game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewherethatsgreen/pseuds/somewherethatsgreen
Summary: In which Byakuya does not hate Makoto as much as he hates the coffee he orders.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, minor toko/komaru
Comments: 18
Kudos: 183





	The Intimate Get Together

Byakuya Togami could say he hated many things.

For example, he hated people that drank coffee that had more cream and sugar than espresso. If the drink wasn’t at least a medium-dark shade of brown, then there was basically no point in consuming it. You might as well just boil milk and call it a cappuccino. It made him want to weep eternally from his nonexistent tear ducts. (That was a joke. Of course someone like Byakuya has tear ducts. Such an example of human perfection needs to have them, as they’re essential to ocular health, obviously.)

Byakuya hated Toko Fukawa, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy, at least during their time in the killing games. The girl’s creepy obsession with him had honestly terrified him a little bit, though when worse came to worst, he usually had no problem handling her. One or two snide remarks are usually enough to send her cowering into a corner.

He also hated Genocide Jill, Toko’s other personality. She tended to be even scarier than Toko sometimes, although this was probably justifiable because she was an actual serial killer. Byakuya always swore that he was one sexual comment away from finally handing her over to law enforcement, had they still existed, anyways. (This wasn’t entirely true. The Future Foundation had something like the police, although they struggled enough just trying to keep the peace in day to day post-killing-game without Byakuya calling for the arrest of someone like Genocide Jill.)

Byakuya hated water from the tap (he knows it’s just water, but he swears that it tastes like sewage), Chihuahuas (they’re too yappy. In fact, all small dogs should just be bred out and replaced with bigger, less irritating dogs), romance novels (this one was newer, and mostly stemmed from his dislike of Toko), and people that obviously don’t wear deodorant. (They reminded him of Hifumi Yamada, and he doesn’t like to think too much about those who succumbed to Junko’s stupid killing games, both in Hope’s Peak Academy and on Jabberwock Island.)

Byakuya thought that he made the things he disliked pretty obvious to everyone around him 

“Do you hate Makoto?” Kyoko had asked him one day, seemingly out of the blue. She must’ve heard him scolding the shorter boy just a few seconds prior. Byakuya had watched him as he staggered off grumbling. Makoto tended to talk to himself like that a lot, something he had noticed since he first met him at Hope’s Peak, and Byakuya found it somewhat entertaining. (A bit endearing too, maybe.)

“Of course I don’t hate Makoto. What a dumb question!” Byakuya snapped back at her. Hearing something like this from Hina or Hiro would be one thing, but Byakuya knew Kyoko was smart enough to know not to ask something like that. Perhaps she was trying to figure something out? He glanced at her again. Per usual, her face was void of emotion and unreadable.

“Okay.” was Kyoko’s monotonous reply. She shot him one last emotionless stare, and pivoted off in Makoto’s direction.

What a stupid and pointless conversation.

Why had she even brought that up, anyway? Sure, Byakuya had things he didn’t like about Makoto. He had things he didn’t like about everyone. Makoto’s flaws were just milder than others, like how his trusting and caring nature was constantly endangering him and other people, or how sometimes he insists on sitting with Byakuya during their lunch breaks because he “looks lonely” even when Byakuya tells him that he would prefer to be alone, or how that one stupid piece of hair constantly sticks up on his head, almost begging for Byakuya to slick it down with his hand-

That was a strangely intrusive thought. Byakuya had never thought about that at all. Makoto took up an extremely tiny portion of his thoughts most of the time. Well, some of the time. He and Makoto were acquaintances, after all, and it was perfectly normal to think about acquaintances often.

* * *

A few days later Byakuya found himself talking to Komaru and Toko, of all people. To be honest, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy hadn’t been as, well, _misbehaved_ since she’d started spending more time with Makoto’s little sister. The two siblings were disgustingly similar with their wide green eyes and their upbeat and cheery attitudes. When he had finally formally met Komaru, after all that happened in Towa City, he’d noticed how much she’d resembled her older brother, and briefly wondered if any of his siblings had similar mannerisms as him before quickly squashing the thought. They were dead to the Togami name, after all. Possibly actually dead as well. Since Komaru had come around, Toko had been directing her weird affections more towards her than him. Byakuya didn’t mind. Anything to get rid of Toko.

Toko had actually approached him that day, Komaru bounding after her. Byakuya noted silently how she was slowly growing more confident, probably due to Komaru’s positive influence. The three had been engaged in what Byakuya considered mindless chit chat for a bit, and even he found himself spacing out for a moment before Komaru had suddenly brought up Makoto.

“What about Makoto?” he asked sharply, watching as Toko slightly flinched. Komaru seemed unphased.

“I was just saying how he mentioned being interested in someone the other day, but I have no idea who he’d be talking about!” she explained, cheerful as ever.

Makoto was interested in someone? Did that mean romantically? Perhaps he meant he was interested in seeing a concert, or was talking about a character on a television show. Makoto was very much into cheap entertainment.

“He asked me for advice on how to ask them out, but when I asked who it was, he didn’t text me back!” Komaru continued.

“Ask them out?”

“Yeah, like on a date. I told him he should just go for it, but it was hard to give him any more advice when he was being so vague about who it was,” she responded. Toko fidgeted next to her. “Do you think it’s Kyoko?”

“N-no, he already knows she’d say no. He asked her out like a y-year ago.” Toko said, shaking her head. Komaru sighed.

“Byakuya, do you know who it could be? I know you guys are close!” she chirped. Byakuya had hardly been paying attention. He couldn’t imagine Makoto showing much interest in anyone romantically. Would he have told him? Probably not, considering he wouldn’t even tell his own sister.

“We are not ‘close.’ Besides, why would he tell me before he told you?” he answered curtly.

“Probably because he knows she’s a l-loudmouth.” Toko interjected.

“Hey! I am not a loudmouth!” Komaru protested.

“You are literally t-telling Master Byakuya and I about your brother’s s-secret crush.” Toko shot back.

Byakuya took this as his chance to get away from the bickering girls. He spun around and walked about eight steps before almost bumping into someone. He glared down at the person blocking his path, and was met with a familiar sheepish smile.

“Sorry Byakuya! I wasn’t really paying attention.” Makoto said, still smiling and rubbing the back of his neck.

“When are you ever? Watch where you’re going next time.” Byakuya snapped. Makoto paid no mind.

“I was looking for you, actually!”

“And?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow? I wanted to try that coffee shop that just opened up, and I know you’re a coffee king!” he chirruped. 

“I’m a _what_?”

“A coffee king... It sounded cooler in my head I guess.” Makoto mumbled. Byakuya shook his head.

“Fine. We will go in the afternoon. Contact me when you are ready to choose an actual time.” he responded flatly. Makoto beamed at him, and he felt a weird sensation in his stomach.

 _That must be disgust._ He thought to himself. _Makoto really makes some of the worst jokes in the world._

* * *

The trip to the coffee shop happened at approximately 12:34 the next day. Makoto wanted to pick him up at 12:30, but claimed he “lost track of time”, which annoyed Byakuya but not enough for him to complain excessively. (This did not stop him from complaining a normal amount, however.)

When they finally got to the cafe, Byakuya ordered first, getting his usual black coffee with a tablespoon of milk to cool it down. He gestured for Makoto to order, intending to pay. Makoto grinned at him, before ordering an iced coffee with white chocolate syrup. Byakuya was horrified.

“Are you trying to upset me?” he asked when they had finally settled at a booth, coffees in hand.

“What? Something wrong with my coffee?” Makoto teased, holding up his cup and waving it in Byakuya’s face. He pushed it away firmly.

“That’s not even coffee, Makoto. It’s just... melted ice cream.” Byakuya did not hide the disgust in his voice. Makoto just chuckled.

“Why don’t you just try it? It’s really not as bad as you think.” he pressed, shoving the coffee back in front of Byakuya’s face. Byakuya ogled the coffee for a moment, seemingly studying the green plastic straw, (Did this place have no regard for what was left of the environment?) before leaning over and taking a tentative sip. Almost immediately, he recoiled back with a revolted look on his face. Makoto burst into laughter.

“That was repulsive. It was quite literally liquid sugar.” Byakuya grumbled.

“You are so dramatic! It’s just creamer and syrup!” Makoto snorted.

“Just creamer and syrup? Coffee doesn’t need anything added to it except for a little milk and maybe sugar. Besides, if you can’t handle real coffee-” Byakuya was suddenly cut off by Makoto. 

“What’s yours taste like then, mister high and mighty?” Without warning, Makoto had snatched Byakuya’s cup from his hand and took a swig.

“Makoto!” Byakuya snapped, grabbing the cup back from Makoto. (For a brief moment, their hands met. Not that Byakuya cared or anything. He obviously didn’t mean to touch him.) Makoto swallowed the coffee, visibly gagging afterward. 

“Byakuya, that was freaking gross, man! How do you drink that stuff?” he griped, taking a sip of his own coffee. “I can’t even get the taste out of my mouth!”

“And I’m the dramatic one?” Byakuya snickered. “Besides, you’re the one who took a huge gulp.”

“Yeah, I guess that was my fault then.” Makoto huffed for a moment, before perking back up. “So, Komaru’s been keeping Toko out of your hair?”

The two proceeded to chat for a while. A bit of gossip about their coworkers (Hiro has been seeing one of the office’s interns, making it his first attempt at a romantic relationship since they had escaped Hope’s Peak), some news from the Remnants of Despair on Jabberwock Island (Hiyoko had finally woken up, much to everyone’s delight and apparent annoyance), and even some updates on Makoto’s personal life. (He had been thinking of adopting a dog to have some company in his apartment.)

Overall, Byakuya would say that the day had been tolerable. Makoto had once again managed to entertain him for a few hours. 

When Makoto parked the car in Byakuya’s driveway, Byakuya stepped out, turning to bid him farewell, before noticing that Makoto was also stepping out of the car.

“What are you doing?” Byakuya questioned.

“Walking you to your door!” Makoto chirped, as if it were a normal thing he did often. Byakuya didn’t respond, deciding not to press any further. 

When they got to Byakuya’s porch, he unlocked his door, and turned around to attempt to say goodbye to Makoto for a second time.

“Thank you for today, Makoto. It was sufficient.” he stated plainly. Makoto smiled at him.

“I’m glad you had fun!” he replied brightly. There was a brief silence, and before Byakuya realized what was happening he felt Makoto’s arms wrap around his waist, nearly knocking the wind out of him. He stared down at the shorter boy, unsure of what to do. This was definitely strange. Byakuya had a strict no-touching rule (not that anyone knew, anyway) and could honestly count on one hand how many times he’d been hugged in his lifetime. (One of those hugs happened to be from Makoto, on his birthday last February, when Byakuya had presented him with a gift.)

Still doubtful of his own hugging skills, he tentatively placed his arms around Makoto and awkwardly patted his back. After a moment, Makoto pulled away, laughing.

“Are you mocking me?” Byakuya scowled. Makoto held his hand to his mouth to suppress his giggles.

“Sorry, Byakuya. I’ll see you tomorrow at work?” he shot him a sheepish grin.

“Sure. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Byakuya grunted. Once Makoto stepped off the porch, he closed the door, feeling his face immediately heat up as he was hit with a wave of mild nausea. 

_I must be getting sick from Makoto’s revolting coffee._

* * *

The next day, Byakuya ran into Hina at work. Rather, Hina ran into him. Seemingly on purpose, too.

“So, Byakuya,” she began, a mischievous glint in her eyes, “How was your date?” Byakuya froze.

“My _what_?” he gawked at her, unsure if she was being serious. Hina giggled.

“You know, your date. With Makoto?” she pressed.

“It wasn’t a date.” Byakuya sputtered.

_Wait, was it a date?_

Hina stared at him, this time more confused.

“Really? I literally helped him plan it. Did he really not tell you that it was a date?” Suddenly, she started laughing again. “Of course he chickened out! He always does!” 

Byakuya, still in shock, said nothing. Hina wiped a small tear from the corner of her eye.

“Geez, I don’t get him at all. Somehow, you of all people manage to scare the crap outta him.” she finished, still smiling. Byakuya snapped out of his trance.

“Our ‘date’ was fine.” he snapped. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to have a word with Makoto.”

“Be nice to him, please,” Hina said, “He really did try! We all put a lot of research into it. I even told him to walk you to the door!” 

“That was your doing?”

“Yeah, he’s so awkward that Kyoko and I had to practice with him. You’d think he’d be smoother because of all his public speaking skills, but…” she trailed off, before looking Byakuya dead in the eye. “I’m serious. If you’re going to let him down, let him down gently, or I personally will kill you!”

_Let him down?_

This was all too much.

On the way to Makoto’s office, Byakuya felt his head spinning with thoughts he was usually able to just ignore. 

_Was Makoto romantically interested in him?_

_Had he really taken him on a date yesterday?_

_Was the hugging his way of solidifying their “date”?_

_Why had he picked yesterday of all days not to wear his good tie?_

_Why was Byakuya the only one who didn’t know that he was on a date?_

“Makoto Naegi!” he bellowed as he swung open his office’s door. Makoto, who had been sitting at his desk making a sword out of markers, nearly jumped out of his skin. He dropped his marker sword, and let out a small disappointed “aw” when he noticed that they had separated into a sad rainbow pile on the floor. 

“Byakuya! You nearly just gave me a heart attack! Did you need something?” Makoto’s voice wavered slightly, as if he knew exactly why Byakuya was here.

“Were we on a date yesterday?” Byakuya demanded, slamming his hands on his desk. Makoto’s face grew an unhuman shade of pink.

“Uh… I-” Makoto sputtered.

“Answer me, Makoto.” Byakuya ordered. His patience was wearing thin.

“Technically yes, but I told Hina and Kyoko that it wasn’t a date. More of an… intimate get-together.” he finished, refusing to look Byakuya in the eye.

Meanwhile, the pieces began to click in Byakuya’s head.

“Did you want it to be a date?” Byakuya said, his voice softening just a tiny bit. Makoto squirmed in his seat.

“Uh, at first kind of, but I didn’t want to make it weird so I decided it’d be better to just treat it as a hangout. In fact, if you don’t want to think of it as a date then you don’t have to.” Makoto admitted, finally looking up at Byakuya, who was averting his gaze and staring at the pile of markers on the floor. After a few moments of silence, Byakuya finally spoke.

“I guess if you want to call it a date, then I suppose that would be acceptable.”

“What?” Makoto gaped at him. Byakuya felt his cheeks turn the lightest tint of red.

“If you’re going to attempt to court me again in the future, please let me know ahead of time so I can at least prepare properly.” Byakuya murmured, still fixated on the markers on the floor. He turned to face the door. Just as he was about to walk out, Makoto’s small voice piped up from behind his desk.

“So, hypothetically, if I asked you if you’d want to get lunch today… as a date...” he began.

“I would allow it, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't attack me too much if I got any canon information wrong! I haven't finished Ultra Despair Girls yet or started the third game lmao. I just had this fic idea stuck in the back of my head for a while and really wanted to write it haha. I hope the characters aren't too OOC, Byakuya is super hard to write!


End file.
